Yusei Fudo (Manga)
Summary Yusei Fudo is the duelist known as the toughest in the Satellite slum. Originally a prideful and condescending duelist, he becomes convinced of the power of friendship and bonds after taking a young duelist named Sect under his wing. After the appearance of a mysterious skeleton duelist and his defeat at the hands of the Duel King, Jack Atlas, he enters the D1 Grand Prix, a tournament made up of powerful duelists fighting for revenge against the Duel King and the title of Turbo Duel Emperor, and becomes entangled in a 5000 year old plot to resurrect a being known as the Ultimate God. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, higher with Cross Stardust Sense and Soul Sense Name: Yusei Fudo Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Gender: Male Age: Unknown, in his late teens Classification: Human, Turbo Duel Emperor, Diek Um Powers and Abilities: |-|Cards and Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality with Sense (Can make his monsters and the damage they inflict real), Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (The Duel Dragons can purify those they defeat in combat), Attack Reflection (Can reverse the foe’s power and turn it against them with Cross Sense and Sonic Verse), Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification (Has multiple cards that boost statistics. His emotions strengthen his Duel Dragon), Gravity Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Duel monsters can harm spirits in the graveyard and destroy objects like Phantom Tokens, which have no physical form), Forcefield Creation (Can create a sonic barrier that stops all destruction, can fold his sense wings into shields that halve damage), Resurrection (Can bring back Stardust as a spirit to destroy a foe), Durability Negation, possibly Duplication (Duel Dragons can duplicate others, can create a double made of sense), Air Manipulation (Can Summon a tornado with Parallel Twister), Fire Manipulation (Can use Phoenix Battle Wings to grant a monster flaming wings), Flight (Using his sense to create wings to fly), Aura (Can cloak himself in silver sense), Damage Boost (Can boost his sense several times over with various factors, including increased speed, timing, distance, and emotion. Sense in turn can boost the damage done from monsters and spells to a duelist as it increases in power), Reactive Power Level (Light Sense grows stronger as darkness does), Sealing (Can use sealing with the Light Sense or with Stardust), Empowerment (Gains power from the hopes and prayers of others), Energy Projection, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation with Sonic Shine Reverse |-|Resistances= - Cards=Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Duel Dragons cannot be copied onto other cards), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The Duel Dragons were capable of breaking free of Ultimaya Tzolkin’s powers)}} Attack Potency: Moon level (Traded blows with the Ultimate God, who controlled the moon to create a eclipse numerous times), higher with Cross Stardust Sense and Soul Sense Speed: Subsonic (Moved faster than Sect could see and fought the Ultimate God. Kept up to some degree with Goodwin’s Relic Duel Runner) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class Durability: Moon level Stamina: High (Can duel for hours, and endure a lot of physical abuse) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Deck, Duel Disk, Yusei Go and Crimson Dragon. *'Optional Equipment:' Power Tool Dragon, Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Feathered Dragon, Moonlight Black Rose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Cannot use Cross Sense without a Turbo Stream, which requires someone to be directly in front of him for the duration of its usage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Summoning: As a duelist, Yusei can summon various monsters to attack others. Due to his sense, they become real and cause real damage. While they can be summoned freely, once a duel begins the monsters he has out will be reset and he will have to abide by the rules of the duel. *'Junk Blader:' A powerful monster which gains power if one of its allied Junk monsters is destroyed. *'Rusted Blade – Rust Edge:' A equip spell that grants one of his warrior monsters a superior blade that does more damage, boosting their power. *'Arms Regeration:' A spell that lets him recreate destroyed weapons. *'Lightning Warrior:' A powerful lightning manipulating warrior. It’s signature attack is Lightning Punisher. *'Junk Splash:' A card that causes all junk monsters to fire off parts that inflict direct damage. *'Mighty Warrior:' A powerful synchro warrior. It can launch its fist as a attack that does direct damage. *'Junk Shield:' A shield which protects his monsters and reflects damage. *'Grappling Chain:' A chain that ties two beings together and forces them into either a defensive or attacking stance. *'Junk Defender:' A defensive monster that can raise its durability. *'Backlash:' A card that allows a monster that survived defending a attack to reverse the damage as direct damage. *'Seven Swords Warrior:' A monster that uses multiple swords. Granting it weaponry allows it to inflict direct damage, and removing allows it to release a instant destruction attack. *'Trap Disposal:' A card which allows him to negate traps and transform them into weapons for his monsters. *'Counter Sword:' A spell which increases the attack of his monsters and halves the attack of a foe. *'Catapult Warrior:' A monster used to fire other monsters out of it. *'Gravity Warrior:' A warrior that uses gravity to gain power from the opponents weaponry and monsters. *'Scar Warrior:' A warrior with many injuries. It can survive at least one normally lethal blow. *'Junk Dragonlet:' A monster that can briefly come back to life to boost a Synchro Monster’s attack. *'Defense Drain:' A trap that can drain a foe’s durability and add it to a monster. *'Warrior Defense:' A spell that weakens a foe by the power of a defeated warrior. *'Parallel Twister:' A tornado which can destroy spells. *'Phoenix Battle Wings:' A spell card which can grant a monster flaming wings. It also has the capability to negate its own destruction and double the power of the monster it was used on. *'Reaction Star Mirror:' A mirror which can be used to ricochet attacks. *'Junk Breaker:' A monster that can sacrifice itself to negate the powers of all those around it. *'Final Cross:' A spell to be used after Stardust attacks, which allows it to be powered up massively by Yusei’s Sense to deliver the Cross Stardust Sense attack. *'Gathering Light:' Yusei’s trump card. A card that allows for the hopes and prayers of others to be gathered into power and summoning fallen duel dragons to destroy foes, as well as blocking a attack. The card then massively empowers one of Yusei’s duel dragons in order to use Soul Sense. Stardust Spark Dragon: A 10000 year old duel dragon created by Yusei’s past self and the other Duel Priests to oppose the Ultimate God. It carries many powers, such as channeling the power of the other Duel Dragons and creating a Sonic Barrier to stop all destruction. File:0C470766-0098-4716-A913-0FA790902F8E.png|Stardust Spark Dragon File:73A7535E-132C-4CCE-9928-BF93660FB463.jpeg|Stardust’s Sonic Barrier *'Stardust Divine Sifr Dragon:' The final evolution of Stardust, a Synchro monster created and reawakened by the power of the five other duel dragons. It has the power to seal away others, the power to create a sonic shield that protects all of Yusei’s monsters and reverses that destruction to destroy foes using its power against it and it’s power over space and time. Upon its death, it can be used to revive Stardust Spark Dragon E811973F-9F74-4371-8001-999290640CFB.jpeg DBC851AE-AE70-41AE-9B07-FD9352573AA0.png Sense: A powerful skill used by Turbo Duelists in duels. It allows cards and damage from them to become real rather then holograms, and is used to incapacitate or kill a duelist before they can finish the duel within the normal rules. It’s power is reliant on speed, distance, timing, and emotion. *'Cross Sense:' Yusei’s unique sense. It allows him to reverse foes power on themselves using his sense, but requires a Turbo Stream and someone in front of him during its use. It’s power is evolved from his bonds with others. **'Double Cross Sense:' A variation of cross sense that uses a sense duplicate to negate the requirement of being behind a foe and multiply the user’s power several times over. File:66036D35-98BE-47B0-A329-DAD4B7C7E387.jpeg|Sense Duplication File:DC4CB5FB-4DA1-4F37-B994-DE69E33642BB.jpeg|Double Cross Sense in use *'Light Sense:' The Power used by ancient duel priests in rituals, which is fueled by emotion. It allows the user to manipulate holy light and grants the power of sealing. **'Shining Armored Sense:' A evolution of light sense, it allows the user to create wings of light to fly. *'Soul Sense: United Shooting Assault:' The strongest attack of Sense. Gathering up the prayers of other with Gathering Light and pouring them into Stardust Dragon, a combined assault is unleashed using the power accumulated and the Duel Dragons accompanying him and delivering a massive blow. *'Cross Stardust Sense:' A Sense attack delivered after using Final Cross, massively boosting Stardust Dragon and Yusei’s power and using it to deliver a decisive blow. 42586502-D8E2-4CF5-8069-604CDA7E7D3F.jpeg C8187F0B-6C5E-408A-BCD2-9C596F21644A.jpeg Gallery File:6608D30A-C15E-4F02-90D5-6E00220FF93E.jpeg|Lightning Warrior File:52A1B51A-8B9D-43BB-ABDC-90CA8CB5A032.jpeg|Mighty Warrior File:6F050424-1209-4E03-8225-A34812C9481F.jpeg|Gravity Warrior File:-Render-_Yusei_Fudo.png|Yusei Fudo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Duelist